


I Remember

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e02 Adrift, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie reflects on Arzt’s death. A companion piece to my fanfiction550 Peanutsalthough this can also be read as a stand alone. Takes place just before the C/C scene in "Adrift"





	I Remember

‘You’re awfully quiet,’ Claire said softly.

Charlie glanced up, startled out of his musings to see Claire biting her lip. Feeling bad for having put such a worried look on her face, he managed a small smile. ‘What? Oh. Just…’ he paused here, touching the gash on his forehead with tentative fingertips and wincing as the calluses on his fingertips scraped the tender, inflamed skin. ‘Head hurts. You know.’

Claire’s face softened. ‘You shouldn’t be touching it Charlie. You’ll get it infected or something.’

Charlie shrugged, trying to ignore the dull pounding over his eye. ‘Yeah, well. I’m sure its fine – Jack doesn’t seem concerned by it so I’m not too worried.’

Claire eyed him carefully. ‘Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should try to go to sleep. You might have a concussion or something...’

Charlie shook his head. ‘I won’t be able to sleep. Not tonight. After everything that’s happened.’

Claire’s eyes flickered down to her son but after a moment she spoke again. Charlie had to lean forward to hear what she was saying.

‘I wonder what happened to that other man who went with them,’

Charlie felt an unexpected wave of sadness brush over him. ‘Dr. Arzt?’

‘Yeah,’ Claire looked puzzled and slightly sad. ‘It’s kind of scary really – to think that another one of us is gone.’

Charlie didn’t answer. He hadn’t known Arzt well, but the man had had a sense of humour dry and black enough to match his and enough snap in his voice to make even the lamest comebacks seem cutting somehow.

It had been Arzt who had come up with the idea of the imaginary peanut butter – in passing only of course but Charlie had never actually thanked him for it. And now he’d never be able to.

‘Charlie?’

He looked up again, startled at the touch of Claire’s hand on his. She was looking worried again.

‘Are you okay?’

‘I knew Arzt.’ Claire’s eyebrows puzzled as Charlie continued, his voice as vacant as his stare. ‘Not very well but I did know him. He helped me out once or twice with some stuff and I never really thanked him. I just…I just kind of wish now that I _had_ taken the time to, you know?’

Claire smiled sadly. ‘Better not to dwell on it Charlie. I’m sure he knew that you appreciated it at the time.’

‘Yeah,’ Charlie looked away and his eyes fell on Jack who was talking to Hurley, both of them obviously agitated. ‘Yeah I guess so.’

After a moments pause, Claire took her hand off Charlies and as she did so, Jack got up and strode out of the caves leaving Hurley looking non-plussed and slightly pissed off.

‘What do you suppose all that’s about?’ Claire asked, frowning slightly.

‘I reckon Jack’s going to do something heroic,’ Charlie deadpanned.

Claire scoffed, rolled her eyes and handed Aaron to him.


End file.
